


All It Takes Is 4 Simple Steps

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Chastity, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: curing chastity<br/>For <a href="http://smuffy_meme.livejournal.com">Smuffy Meme</a> @ LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is 4 Simple Steps

When Heechul first met young Henry, there was an aura of innocence surrounding the younger, the force of which was at a level he had never before experienced, but he didn’t know why. Why was the boy with such adorable mochi cheeks still so innocent?

1\. Identify the problem

It took him weeks to realize that the root of the problem was in Henry’s purity, his as of yet untouched state, though why anyone had let him suffer and waste chastely away in the prime of his life was incomprehensible to Heechul. But chastity is curable if detected early – Henry was just young enough that Heechul _might_ be able to save him from being an old maid – and only if the chaste soul had lewd thoughts and desires hidden beneath its angelic layers. What guy doesn’t? 

Heechul was determined to pull those desires, those thoughts to the surface, and unleash what he hoped would be a raging sex fiend; he could always use another lover – twiggy though he may be, there was definitely enough of him to go around.

2\. Discuss solutions to the problem

Although Heechul was typically comfortable talking about anything with anyone at anytime, he didn’t think it was appropriate to randomly approach Henry and say “Henry you have a problem. I can fix your problem. Let’s have sex.” First of all, Henry probably wouldn’t understand the underlying meaning behind the words, Korean not the language he is most comfortable conversing in. And how _does_ one proposition the innocent?

So the obvious solution was to turn to the members of his band, and plan, plot, and generally be devious. The demise of Henry’s virginity was drawing near if Heechul had anything to say about it.

\---~~~---

Heechul didn’t know why he was talking to Eunhyuk and Donghae first. Out of all the options – Eeteuk; Han Geng; Kangin, the self-appointed relationship guru – he picked the goofiest duo in their group. Furthermore, if he wasn’t absolutely careful, word might get around that he wanted in Henry’s chaste pants.

“I think Henry has a problem.” No one ever said that bluntness couldn’t be stealthy – in fact, for Heechul, this was stealthy conversation.

“Really? What do you mean?”

“He isn’t getting any, and what’s worse is that it’s _obvious_ he hasn’t ever before either.”

“Any what?” The EunHae duo, for all the raging lust between them, was a little slow sometimes.

Heechul gave an exasperated sigh. “Ass. He’s not getting laid.”

“Oh. Well, isn’t that his problem?”

“Not if it’s affecting his hip thrusts.”

Donghae rolled his eyes. “Like that has anything to do with anything. And his hips thrust are just fine. They’re better than yours. Besides, what do you plan to do? Fix it?”

Heechul almost growled out his response. “Yes! Now, how did you get Eunhyuk in bed? Because I know he didn’t pounce first; he’s too, well, Eunhyuk.”

“I made it fun, like a game, because fun is good. Duh!”

Heechul had the strangest urge to roll his eyes at that.

\---~~~---

Maybe he wasn’t that stealthy with Eunhyuk and Donghae, as evidenced by the knowing looks on Kibum’s and Yesung’s faces when he came to them, but that just made it easier.

“You want in Henry’s pants, and you want advice. The Great Heechul wants advice!” Kibum snickered as Yesung snuggled into his side and nodded, agreeing with his lover’s words.

“Yes.”

“Then, my advice is for you to appeal to his logical side because–” Yesung cut Kibum off, knowing he might pay for it later – deliciously – as he said, “Or you could just talk non-stop about anything and everything at the most inopportune times until he makes you shut up.” Yesung grinned cheekily, that grin turning into something intimate and warm when his gaze returned to his lover, and Heechul quickly murmured a “thank you,” hurrying out of the room as the two began to curl into each other, undoubtedly about to share each other in every sense.

\---~~~---

When he approached Kangin, Eeteuk, and Kyuhyun, one word spilled from three pairs of lips. “Love.”

Heechul shuddered at the fluffy rainbows surrounding that word, and said, “Really? That’s how you got Kyuhyun in bed with you?”

The two elder men of the trio chuckled, nodding, as Eeteuk murmured, “Love does wonders for the virgin soul, and makes sex warmer, rosier, lovelier. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The three melted in a complex, yet overwhelmingly simple make-out session, three pairs of lips simultaneously meeting, and Heechul once again scurried away to give the lovers privacy – yes, Heechul was respectful even if he was more open than most.

\---~~~---

“How did you guys start? The sex that is?”

Siwon looked up from were he was nestled between Han Geng and Ryeowook. “Huh?”

Heechul repeated the question, tired of all the love, affection, fluff, and bounding bunnies.

“Oh. Just ask. And never, never underestimate the power of foreign languages, especially when spoken in breathless, needy voices.” 

\---~~~---

“Food.” The word was uttered as he walked by the kitchen, so he really didn’t think much of it until Shindong appeared in the doorway, bracing one arm against the wall to prop himself up lazily, Sungmin’s head popping out under his arm, as the younger said, “Give him food, care for him, be spontaneous, and he should get the idea.”

Shindong nodded, and Heechul continued on his way, pleased at how simple it was to get advice from those two, as silly as he might think it was.

\---~~~---

He would have attempted a conversation with Zhou Mi even though he didn’t speak Chinese, and Zhou Mi definitely didn’t speak Korean, but, thankfully, he had enough ideas to hopefully crack the armor of chastity surrounding the younger boy, body, mind and soul. And if all else failed, he could simply host an orgy; no one is ever able to turn down an orgy once prompted with the initial, lust-inspiring sight.

3\. Try each solution

All that was left was to sort through the plans, and execute them one by one. Heechul wasn’t the fluffiest person, so he pushed aside the love idea from the get go, moving on to filter through the other gems.

\---~~~---

Heechul knew the younger was confused when he suddenly showed up in the doorway with a bowl of ice cream, whip cream and a cherry on top. For one, it was not really the style anyone was used to from the fiery, flamboyant personality. And really? Did Henry ask for ice cream? He didn’t even really like the stuff.

And attempt number one flew straight over his sex-deprived head.

Not that the confusion written on Henry’s features hadn’t made them even more adorable, but Heechul was frustrated. He wanted everything to go smoothly; bring the boy ice cream, get sex, fix the chastity issue. But it wasn’t going to be that easy.

Maybe Donghae’s plan would work.

\---~~~---

A couple of days later he showed up at Henry’s door with a stack of cards. “Wanna play a game?”

Henry grinned. “Sure!”

However, as Heechul started laying out the rules for strip poker, Henry’s expression grew pale and grim, and Heechul sighed. “Or we can just play regular poker with no stripping, although the stripping is my favorite part, truth be told.”

Henry nodded and they spent the next to hours exchanging money back and forth, the younger giggling both when he lost and when he gained.

\---~~~---

Perhaps it was time to be openly conniving, and attempt to appeal to Henry’s logical side.

“Henry. I’ve noticed your new routine. It’s cool, but… you don’t exude enough sex. I could help with that if you’d like.”

Henry just stared, not really knowing what to say, because to his knowledge everything was fine, and how could a man that was all gangly limbs help him anyways?

“It’s all about attitude, and yours says you’re not getting any, and that will make the fan girls sad.”

Henry just shook his head in shock before wandering off. Heechul wasn’t getting anything from him for such a ridiculous reason.

\---~~~---

“Can I have sex with you?” Henry stared.

“Um. That’s kind of abrupt. Why?”

Heechul floundered, not knowing what to say, which reason to give, but he didn’t want to sound like a sappy, lovesick puppy, so he responded with “You’re hot.”

“No.” was all Henry said as he walked away.

4\. Know that you are loved

In the end, it was just as Kangin, Kyuhyun, and Eeteuk had mentioned after all; a little love goes a long way, and since Heechul was long on his way head first into love with the Canadian boy, it shouldn’t have been such a big ordeal.

\---~~~---

“Am I not good enough for you, or something? I mean, why wouldn’t you, won’t you ever take the bait?” Heechul’s eyes were duller than their normal brightly shining hue.

Henry looked shocked. “That’s not it at all. I am just not a believer in quick fucks, even if you think I should be.”

It was Heechul’s turn to look shocked. “I never said that. I didn’t. When did I say that?”

“Every time you asked to get in my pants. You don’t love me, and I can’t go there unless you do.”

“I never told you? Wait! I never told you? You didn’t know?” Heechul was incredulous, sure that bringing ice cream and complimenting the younger’s features was equitable with love in everyone’s mind. “I love you. And I’m not going to say it any fluffier! Damn it! Just. I love you.”

The grin that spread itself across Henry’s face was blinding.

“So… can I kiss you Henry-ah?” A mutely giddy nod was his response; thus, he leaned down, one hand cupping a soft mochi cheek, and brushed his lips over Henry’s, overjoyed when Henry reached up to clutch at his shoulders, inadvertently pressing their bodies closer together. The contact was surprising, not because Henry responded after such a long time, after so many trial-and-errors, but because there was something blatantly poking into his thigh, and suddenly he knew that Henry did in fact _feel_.

Henry moaned at the contact, at the sensations it caused, shivers running down his spine at the touch of his cock against Heechul through the layers of clothing, and he was surprised to find that he wanted the layers gone.

Heechul seemingly read his mind, pulling them into a room, and shutting the door behind them as his hands reached out to fiddle with Henry’s belt buckle in an attempt to free him of it. For someone so experienced, he sure was having a difficult time of it, a fact that made Henry giggle uncontrollably, especially when he, himself, already had the elder’s pants around his ankles despite his own shaking hands. It was like his entire body was vibrating with anticipation.

The elder felt a blush color his cheeks, feeling strangely out of his usual comfort zone – he had never blushed _before_ \- and decided that if all else failed he could blame it on worrying that Henry’s first time would be both memorable and enjoyable.

It was almost as though Henry sensed that in him when he said, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll make me happy because I love you, even your bitchiness. So just breathe.” And he stole the elder’s breath with a kiss.

His comment made Heechul smile, and hug him tightly while they kissed, their erections brushing each other, and they moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues mingling, dancing.

Then Heechul was running his hands up and down Henry’s body, caressing, stroking, reveling in the baby soft, silken feeling of the younger’s skin, playing with the hardening nubs of his nipples as he laid the younger down on the bed and watched the effect his ministrations had on the other, his own cock hardening further.

Heechul knew Henry wouldn’t last long, it being his first time, so he got busy preparing him, reaching into the beside table for lube and a condom, slicking his fingers before running a finger over Henry’s hole, watching it twitch instinctively, invitingly as if asking, _pleading_ for the finger to enter. Heechul didn’t want to deny him, so he slowly, and carefully, inserted his lubed finger, wiggling it around a little to stretch the younger’s tight muscles.

Henry grunted in pain below him and Heechul reached his free hand up to stroke the younger’s brow, murmuring “shh… relax” as he waited for Henry to do just that, relax and stop tensing against the intrusion. When he finally did, Heechul inserted another finger, and then, after a time, another, scissoring them, and curling them to find a spot that would make Henry – Henry groaned in pleasure, a sound quite unlike the grunts from moments before, as the spot was found, only to whimper when Heechul withdrew to roll the condom on himself and smear lube along his length.

Returning, he pushed slowly inside Henry’s tight heat, wrapping a hand around the younger’s cock, stroking to distract him. Only when Henry whimpered, and breathed out a desperate “please!” did he begin to move, angling his hips to hit that sweet spot every time as they raced towards Henry’s first climatic finish together, hands clasping together in love.

Henry was the first to fall over the edge into bliss, screaming Heechul’s name as he spilled all over his own stomach, and the clenching, tightening, of his body around the elder pulled him over just seconds later, the breathiest, purring moan falling from his lips.

In the hazy aftermath, Heechul pulled Henry close in a cuddly sentiment not often seen, his lips resting against the younger’s brow as he murmured “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They fell asleep wrapped around each other, faces wearing identical smiles of blissful, contented love.


End file.
